


The Red Wolf

by spazzgirl



Series: Romanogers CACWCD [18]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: CACWCD prompt 18: The Red Wolf, F/M, Romanogers Captain America Civil War CountDown, Werewolf AU, romanogers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 22:18:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5945185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spazzgirl/pseuds/spazzgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>he never saw anyone like her, beautiful and dangerous</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Red Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my lordy, I thought I wouldn’t be able to write this especially since I’ve got a couple exams coming up and it’s only been the second bloody week of classes, fuck college man, ugh.
> 
> Anyways, I’m super excited about this prompt because of the title and I get to do one of my favorite AU’s with it. Also please check out my newest fic “Run This Town,” it’s a Romanogers mafia AU fic, so if you like stuff like that, drop by and leave a review/comment. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I claim no ownership of any characters used

Steven Grant Rogers was a late bloomer when it came to being a werewolf. When he was born, he was nothing more than a sickly pup who never knew his father, and thus never learned to hunt. Still his mother did her very best to take care of him despite his illnesses, luckily she was a nurse and was able to take care of him to the best of her abilities. Still she had suffered and passed on and joined her mate in the afterlife, leaving her only son alone. It wasn’t until her friend Winifred Barnes, took the young wolf in, and thus Steve had a new pack.

Despite being skinny and sick, Steve never backed down from a challenge and wasn’t afraid to defend himself. Sure he had a hard time against bigger werewolves, but it never bothered him. The one thing Steve hated was that he couldn’t even turn into one, many people believed that Steve wasn’t a werewolf, just an orphan baby that Sarah and Joseph took pity on and raised him like he was one of their own. Though Winifred knew better, Steve had the scene of a werewolf and only those born of the lycan line could carry the scent. Steve was grateful that he wasn’t the only male in the Barnes household, Winifred’s mate had passed away a few years after her fourth born, and Steve found himself friends with James Buchanan Barnes or better known as “Bucky.”

Bucky would always take Steve out in the woods, letting the smaller younger male to ride on his back. While he would stalk the area around them, Steve would enjoy the scenery and sketch. Still it ailed the blond not being able to transform and enjoy the feel of the earth underneath his padded paws. Steve believed that even if he did turn into a werewolf, that he would never find himself a mate. It wasn’t until a man by the name of Dr. Erskine had come to Steve and asked him if he would like to volunteer for a project.

“What’s it called?”

The doctor smiled at him, “It’s called Project: Rebirth, many young werewolves suffer the same problem like you. The werewolf gene within your DNA is dormant, meaning that if it stays dormant, you’ll never become a werewolf. So how about it Steven, would you like to become a werewolf?”

“Yes,” with that the two shook hands and Steve ran off to find Bucky.

“Are you sure about this,” he asked while helping out with dinner.

Steve nodded his head, “I’m sure Buck, this is the only way I can carry on my family’s line.”

“If you’re sure about this Stevie, then I’ll support you,” Winifred smiled at her adopted son.

“Thanks,” Steve was restless that night but managed to find sleep. The next day the young twenty-two year old was ready.

He walked into the facility that Erskine had told him to go to.

“Are you ready?” The good doctor asked in which Steve nodded.

He spotted another man with black hair. “Ah Steven, this is Howard Stark.”

“Pleasure to meet you Steve,” he smiled at the blond, Howard then placed a hand on a man shoulder, who was around Steve’s age. “And this is my son Anthony Stark.”

Anthony held his hand out, “Nice to meet you and please call me Tony.”

“Nice to meet you too Tony.”

Erskine clasped his hands together, “Let’s get started shall we?”

Steve was directed into a pod, a nurse first injected him with penicillin and then was injected with a blue like substance. Erskine nodded towards Howard and the genius began to apply the vita rays as the pod closed on Steve. Everyone winced as they heard his screams, while Erskine was telling Howard to shut the machine off, Steve refused saying that he could take it. Once everything began to malfunction, the bod opened and with that a much bigger and muscular Steve Rogers. Sweat poured down his body and was helped out of the pod.

“How do you feel,” Tony asked as he handed Steve a shirt.

“Bigger,” everyone around him laugh, “how do I know if it worked?”

“Why don’t you find out yourself?” Before Steve could transform, a shot rang through the room and Steve caught a bleeding Erskine in his arms.

Furious with the doctor’s death, Steve ran after the man who began to turn into a werewolf. Steve found himself running fast but immediately found himself feeling the earth’s soil underneath his leathery pads, instantly he knew he turned into a werewolf and quickened his pace. Before the killer could escape, Steve bounced off a tree and knocked the wolf down.

He placed a paw on the attacker and growled, _“Who are you.”_

The werewolf brought his tongue onto a false teeth and bit down on cyanide, _“Cut off one head, two more shall take its place.”_

Once Steve came back to the facility back in his human form, he was informed that a pack called HYDRA had sent a spy. HYDRA was a pack that believed that those who were truly gifted of turning should be the ones to call themselves werewolves and not those with the dormant genes. Steve alongside other of his pack members made it their mission to try to bring down HYDRA, he was joined by Bucky Barnes, Tony, Bruce Banner (who tried to recreate Project: Rebirth but failed only to find himself turning into a raging green furred werewolf that only listened to Steve), Clint Barton (who liked to switch between his werewolf form and human form so he could use his bow and arrow), and Thor Odinson (who was banished by his father until he learned to be a better alpha for the Asgard kingdom).

Their small group became known as the Avengers with Steve as their leader, who also found out that he himself was an alpha, surprisingly. After one of their missions, Steve decided to take some time off and headed towards the woods and into his private secluded place he discovered after one of his missions that nearly killed Bucky. It was a beautiful place with a small stream, the sun gently shining on the water, cool soft grass and trees that provided plenty of shade. Steve went to his favorite spot that was by a very big tree and leaned against a cool giant covered moss rock. His ears flattened and his tail swaying lazily as he was falling asleep. Ears twitched and then straightened, quickly lifting his head as he heard a soft noise.

Silently, he peered behind his rock and found himself staring at the most beautiful wolf he had ever seen. Her fur was a fiery red that was well groom, she was small but Steve knew that she could take care of herself as he noticed the muscles on her body. The red wolf found herself being stared at and lifted her head from the stream.

_“Can I help you?”_

Caught staring, Steve hid behind the rock and then slowly emerged, he gave her a boyish grin, _“Sorry, I just didn’t expect anyone else to find this place.”_

_“So it’s your scent that I smell,”_ she raised a playful brow.

_“You’ve been here before?”_

_“Once or twice,”_ with a graceful leap she was on Steve’s side. The golden colored werewolf found himself nervous as she walked towards him slowly. _“You must be Captain America.”_

_“How’d you know?”_

She grinned and playfully pawed at the shield pendant around his neck, _“Because of that, that’s why.”_

_“Oh,”_ he felt stupid, _“Well my name’s Steve.”_

_“Natalia Romanov, but you can call me Natasha if you like.”_

Steve nodded, _“Okay Natasha. So what brings you to my once secret spot?”_

_“Just roaming around that’s all.”_

_“Are you by yourself?”_

Natasha nodded, _“I left my previous pack.”_

Steve’s eyes lit up and wagged his tail excitedly, _“You can join my pack!”_

_“Are you sure?”_

_“Yeah.”_

_“You sure you want a killer in your pack?”_

Steve smiled at her, _“Think of this as a new chapter in your life, in which you leave your old self behind. Become someone who you’d want to be.”_

_“Someone I want to be hmm. I think I can be Natasha Romanoff.”_ She smiled at Steve. _“You’re a very smart alpha.”_

He wagged his tail. _“Well it’s only right that everyone be given a second chance, even if they don’t believe it themselves.”_ He tilted his head and his ears as well. _“How’d you know I’m an alpha?”_

_“I can smell it,”_ he shivered as she brushed against his fur. Her scent intoxicating him. _“And it’s a very good scent.”_

_Few months later_

Steve and Natasha were quite the pair as the two were in total synch when they fought. Everyone could tell that Steve had found his mate within the red head. At first the guys were laughing at her small stature but they all stopped each time Natasha had them on their backs during the sparring sessions. Steve couldn’t help but find himself more in love with her. Her fiery spirit and her strength was something he adored and were good attributes in a mate. During their time together, Natasha had told Steve everything, and despite her inabilities to give him any pups, Steve still loved her.

He loved the days when they didn’t have any missions, they would go to their private place and lay in the sun together. Steve would rest his head on top of her neck, protecting her from any harm and their tails wrapping each other’s. Her scent, lavender mixed with mint, always brought him peace knowing that she was there with him. He loved it when they would have small water fights in the stream in their human forms. Natasha laughed as he wrapped his arms around her waist and they would fall into the water, with Steve taking most of the fall.

The blond also loved coming home to their small house and find Natasha curled up in the blanket of furs that they had. Steve was always protective of the red head despite the fact that she could take care of herself. Natasha never thought she’d find herself falling in love with a man and she knew would one day become her mate when the time was right.

_Two months later_

Natasha quickly ran through the hospital hall when she found out that her wolf was seriously injured. She watched as several doctors operated on his bleeding human form, it took about three hours for them to stabilize him, and when visitors were permitted, everyone allowed Natasha to go first. Silently she entered the room and sat beside his side. Her hand gently caressing his face.

_< My golden wolf, please wake up>._ Steve slowly opened his eyes as he heard his girl call out to him, turning his head he smiled at her and she smiled back. “Hey.”

“Hi,” he noticed the tears coming down her face, “I’m so sorry love.” Steve knew how much she was hurting on the inside.

“You’re an idiot you know that, always so self-sacrificing.”

Steve couldn’t help but grin, “Yeah but I’m your idiot.”

“Yes you are,” Natasha placed a loving kiss on his cheek, “Steve.”

“Hmm?”

“When you’re fully healed, I want to become your mate.”

The blond looked at her, “Are you sure? I mean, I know you’ve been hesitate about accepting my mark.”

“Not this time.” She gave him a loving smile. “This time for sure, I know I found my true mate, I’ve found my _home_.”

As she climbed onto his bed carefully, the two rubbed their noses together in a loving manner. The red head giggled as her mate was playfully nipping her neck.

“I said _after_.” With an annoyed groan from Steve, Natasha couldn’t help but laugh as the two continued to enjoy each other’s company.

**Author's Note:**

> I was originally going to have Nat as a werewolf and Steve as her human boyfriend, but I’m a stickler for a werewolf Steve and Nat. 
> 
> Fun fact, it was much shorter than this, but decided to add a few more details.


End file.
